First Misconception
by Caffinated.Book.Addict
Summary: Jake is finally allowed to tell Nessie he imprinted on her, just a week before Nessie goes to school for the first time at Forks High. Please R&R.
1. Today's the day

**Ok, this is the first fanfic i ever actually wrote, it's a little choppy, but my other ones are better cause by then i wasa more "experianced" writer. **

**Please R&R **

* * *

Nessie POV

"Hey Nessie!" barely seconds after I walked through the door. It was always so nice seeing him.

I smiled, "Hey Jake, what's up?"

"Nothing much," he shrugged, and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Wanna take I walk?" He offered his hand. I quickly took, it warm with comfort.

"Yup!" _Perfect_! Just the place! I've needed to talk to him _forever. _Especially ever since I turned 'sixteen,' I realized that I really, really liked him.

"Cool." We walked down to the beach hand in hand, just how I liked it. I leaned in a little, he tensed, weird, that doesn't happen often and I leaned back away.

"Hey, can we talk… how 'bout we sit?" He used his other hand to motion to a soft, white driftwood tree. He seemed nervous. I was somewhat surprised he wasn't shaking. He wasn't usually like this.

I nodded slowly … what else could I do? His nervousness was starting to sink into me a little, making more nervous then I already was.

"Remember me telling you about imprinting? … You know one of my, well everyone's, occasional werewolf things…"

"Mhmm," Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! Of course he –

"Well…" He tensed, "I…imprinted." Of course.

I got up quickly. "You know I have to go," I looked at my watch, well where one should be at least.

"You still have hours 'till curfew!"

"Well, um, I forgot…" forgot, forgot, forgot what? "I have to go shopping with Alice!" I jumbled out, that should work as a cover, right?

"But you hate shopping!" He complained in return, seeing him like this was just making it harder.

"Yeah, well, she got to me, got to go! Bye!"

"But…" he said, trying to come up with something. He looked so confused and hurt at the same time.

I just ran. I held back my tears as long as I could but then I just let them go. The tears just started pouring down my face as soon as I let them go.

I looked down and I noticed the bracelet. I undid the clasp and threw it on the ground, _'I won't ever hurt you,'_ my tiny, little half vampire butt.

I let my tears pour and my legs take me home. I burst through the front door of the main house and went through the back and ran into the cottage and into my room. I plopped onto my bed and cried my eyes out. I was just surprised that they hadn't all dried out.

How? How could this happen? Stupid. Werewolf. Imprinting. Worst of all just when I was going to tell him how I felt. God, I want to be with him so badly. _Now_ I just feel like a stupid idiot.

"Ness, Nessie, where are you?"

'Go away,' I felt like screaming at my mom. At this point I didn't want to be around anyone, no matter how much I loved them.

"You okay?" I took a minute to compose myself.

"Yeah, fine." No one could possibly tell _now_ that I could have been crying.

Mom raised an eyebrow. Okay, well _almost_ no one would have known. "Alright. Dinner's in an hour."

**(Flash back from before) I felt it was necessary to show Jacon's point of view before/while Nessie is flipping out. **

Jacob POV

Yes! She's here! "Hey Nessie!" Finally today's the day I'm allowed to tell her! Yes!

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I could almost sing at how angelic her voice was. My Angel.

"Nothing much, wanna take a walk?" I offered my hand. I couldn't wait to have her tiny icy hand in mine. She took it, I felt like I could fly.

"Yup!" Nessie said excitedly. The excitement poured out of her. Maybe it would be easier then I thought telling her about imprinting on her. I just hope she wouldn't really object too much and claim I'm playing a joke on her.

She only started really talking recently. I mean, she knew how to talk before, but she never really _used_ words. They were just optional to her. She only started talking daily because she was starting school soon and she knew that it might just scare people if she walked up to them touched them and they had a random thought.

She had now perfected her gift. She could just touch you, even your hand, and if she wanted to, only if she wanted to, you could see what she was thinking, or what she wanted you to think. She could even prevent you from seeing her thoughts, even if you put her hand to her face; although, she couldn't do anything if she sleeping.

"Cool." I couldn't think of anything else that wouldn't sound kind of hokie. We started to walk down to the beach. She leaned into me.

What if she didn't feel the same way after what I needed to tell her, I tensed, she leaned away! No! No! Bad body language! Bad body language! _NO!_

"Hey can we talk?" we should sit, yeah, we should sit. "How 'bout we sit." I motioned to the tree nearby. She nodded and gave a smile unknowingly.

"Remember me telling you about imprinting? … You know one of my, well everyone's, occasional werewolf things…"

She mumbled something of a yes kind of noise.

"Well..." I tensed. What if she didn't want to be near me after this? Had I really thought about this? She could just fall for me, and I could tell her later. This was starting to feel like I was giving her no other choice but to be with me. I didn't think about this well. Too late, I better continue. "I… imprinted - "

She cut me off. "You know, I have to go," She looked at her wrist – there was no watch.

No! She can't go!

"You still have hours 'till curfew!" I shook a little. I calmed myself just in time. I wouldn't ever want to hurt her.

"Well, I forgot…" she paused. Lies. "I have to go shopping with Alice."

"But you hate that!"

Why was she lying? She _sucks _at lying – worse – why was she lying to _me_?

"Yeah, well, she convinced me, got to go! Bye!" Something wasn't right. I knew My Little Angel way to well to believe that. She had stopped being pushed over by Alice with shopping.

"But…" I couldn't think of anything that could possibly have a chance at reasoning with her. She started running. I could hear her crying… then I heard a clink, a tiny metal clink – NO – I ran after her, I was careful so that she couldn't hear me. I saw something out of the corner of my eye glint, it can't be – she wouldn't – I stopped and walked over to where I saw the glint.

She did.

I picked it up and held it in my hand. I fell to my knees instantly. It couldn't be, it just, it couldn't be.

But I knew I couldn't keep lying to myself.

In my hand lay the bracelet.

The woven bracelet – I made myself. It took forever. It had sliver clasps and a small sliver heart in the middle. I put my head in my hands. I cried, I just cried. I know that's not exactly very macho, but this was harder then losing Bella, Nessie held the other half of my soul.

She – My Angel – had rejected me. She took off my promise bracelet. She took off my promise bracelet and threw it in the dirt. It made me wonder if she even cared what it meant.

I could remember that when I gave it to her, and she asked what it was. I just told her it meant that I would never hurt.

I _could_ never hurt her. It was impossible.

Some time after I found the bracelet I felt an icy, hard hand on my shoulder.

What the _Hell_ did he want? He should be pleased. His _daughter _ran away from _me. _He should be pretty damned pleased. He never liked me from the beginning.

"Speaking of which," he said almost as if in a casual conversation, "What the Hell did you do to my daughter?" The last sentence was harsher, acidic; he practically spat the words at me. His hate at me just seemed to grow and transform even more.

I looked up slowly, gruesomely, "What do you mean by what _I_ did?" His face only got harsher, if that was even possible.

"I mean, why did my daughter run home crying?" Damn. She made no sense, I thought she hadn't wanted me to imprint on her.

"Neither thought nor word answered my question mongrel." I ran through, what had happened in my head, what had _I_ done?

"You're leaving something out," he growled.

I didn't respond I just took the cord from around my ankle and attached the bracelet to it. I threw the cord around my neck - bracelet intact.

I phased.

I ran.

I don't know where I was running to, but I didn't care because without my An – Her, I was nothing.

**Alright you know the deal REVIEW!!!!!!! Love to hear 'em, really, truly i do. **

**Even if you don't have an account you can review you know, i just _prefer _the signed ones, hint hint. **


	2. What have I done?

Nessie POV

I got off my bed – I'd have to face them sooner or later. Might as well be now. I walked in the living room to see my mother reading. I didn't feel like talking so I just pressed my hand on her face to ask where Dad was.

I didn't have the strength to push the image through out someone else's body to their head.

"I have no clue," she sounded worried.

I just shrugged and grabbed a book to read. But I couldn't read.

All I could think about was whom he had imprinted on. Who? Who could it be?

I had some pretty dreadful timing.

I could hear my dad coming. He walked through the front of the door, obviously mad.

"Hey sweetheart." He greeted my mom still stressed. His forehead was creased, his brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?" She always knew when something was wrong with either of us.

"I don't quite know," he looked at me. I just sank down in my seat. "Anything happen between you and Jake today?" he was still worried. It made me wonder how he found out so fast.

Then I remembered. He probably saw me when I ran through the house earlier.

I dropped my shoulders and waved him forward. He came over and knelt down beside me so that I could put my hand to his face, still to tired to be able to use my power to the best of its capabilities.

I showed him what had happened up until I took off the bracelet.

What use was the bracelet it now that he had imprinted. He'd probably quickly abandon me for this new girl of his.

"Oh, deary, Nessie, sweetie, you thought that Jacob had imprinted on someone_ else_?" he replied.

"Yeah, I mean, if he _had_ imprinted on me it would have been a long time ago…but we've been best of friends _forever-_" I stopped – best of friends, since as long as I've known – just like Quil and Claire. That's strange. Wait – just like Quil and Claire! Yes!!!

If I didn't know any better I would've sworn everyone heard the 'ping' that went off, in my brain, like a realization or like a light bulb in one of those cartoons.

"OH, NO!!!"

I ran out of the room to change into all black clothes, so that I had a chance to sneak up on him.

I heard a whirring noise behind me and when I turned around my dad gave me a small bag and a cell phone.

"Please stay as safe as possible," he pleaded.

"I will." I promised. I gave him a hug to thank him.

"Follow my scent from the house and then you should be able to pick his up. Okay?"

I nodded and gave both him and my mom a hug, "Thank you so much." I gave them a third hug.

And then I just ran. I picked up his scent like he had said then soon I picked up Jake's scent.

I started running even faster, but it still didn't feel even close to fast enough. There was still the possibility of rain and his scent being lost.

I refused to lose hop in finding him. He still had to sleep, something I do truly hope. He had to get tried right? _Right?_

About three hours after I had left it started to rain. I tried to keep going but soon his scent was lost. All I could do was sit down and cry.

So I sat down pulled my knees to my chest, wrapped my arms around my knees and I cried even more fiercely then before.

I was only a couple minutes into my crying rampage when I smelt something. That something smelt wonderfully like, like…wet dog!

I looked up to see a large, reddish, brownish wolf - Jacob. I squealed out of happiness and delight and ran towards him at a human pace.

He took a step back and barked a warning bark. I look into his eyes; they were not full of light, of laughter – no – they were full of darkness, of sadness. They were hollow, desolate. My heart quickly sank. I felt the tears coming back.

They weren't his eyes.

I put my arms around him and let my face nuzzle into his soft fur.

"I am so sorry I did this to you Jake. You have no idea," I said into his fur, I took a step back to look at him, "I _think_ I might have some clothes for you if you don't have any. I would much rather you phase so we can talk," I paused, and looked at him. "If I give you your clothes and turn around will you leave?" I looked at him apprehensively.

He shook his big wolfy head for a 'no.'

I smiled in reply.

I walked over to my bag and got out the clothes and handed them to him and turned around.

"Okay, you can look now," he said.

I quickly turned around and ran towards him. I gave him a huge tackle hug that almost knocked him over.

"Good. cause we really need to talk, Jake."

I looked up to see him nod in response.

I led him over to a nearby tree to sit down. Trees were really starting to seem like our thing.

"Okay, you have got to hear me out first and please, please, _please_ so no interruptions. Alright?"

He looked down at me and nodded. I stood to pace while I spoke.

He tried to get up but I motioned for him to sit back down.

I started to pace.

"You first have to understand that when I had come over this afternoon that I had come to tell _you_ something. You can just imagine how it took me off guard when you started to tell me how you had imprinted…" my voice trailed off and I took a second to find it again. "I was going to go and tell you that I wanted to be with you." I stopped, walked over to him and picked up his hand and looked into his eyes. "Jacob, I _really_ want to be with you. When I came over this afternoon and you told me that you had imprinted, I didn't know that it was on me. It hurt so much to think of I ran. I was just so mad that you had imprinted on someone else, I left my bracelet." I chewed on the side of my cheek a little. "- Which I really would like back by the way.

"Jake I am so, so, _so_ sorry that I did this to you. I feel even worse that all it was, was a big, huge, misunderstanding, because I _do_ want to be with you. Here" I put my palm to his face to show him what happened with my father in the cottage.

He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I rested my head on his chest as he kissed it. I could of just stayed like this forever, but soon we would have to go back to reality.

"Oh, Nessie, if you had any idea how much I love you, you might have rethought me imprinting on someone else." He made a face at the end. I giggled.

He kissed my head again and reached for my hand. At the same time with his free hand he took a huge leather cord off from around his neck. On the cord was my small bracelet.

I gasped at the fact that he had kept it.

"Now if I give this back to you will you throw it in the dirt?"

"What do you think?" I looked at him a little critically. "Of course I am going to keep it. I felt like something was missing without it."

He smiled kissed my wrist and then slid the bracelet back on my wrist to its home. I almost felt like I could fly.

The moment was instantly ruined when there was a small 'ding-a-ling-a-ling' from my pocket. Jake took the phone out and handed it to me. I sighed. Jake just started to play with my hair.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Nessie. How is the search going?"_ It was my dad he sounded worried. I looked up at Jake and smiled.

"It went pretty well."

"_So the rain didn't wash any of the scent away?"_

"No it did but that doesn't really matter now dad."

"_What?"_ He sounded confused and shocked.

"I found him. I am currently sitting right next to him under a tree. Looking up to him and smiling."

"_Oh good…when are you coming home?"_

"At this point I don't know an exact time. I am really worn out from running. Is morning okay?"

"_Sure that's fine. I packed a small compact sleeping bag in your bag. Just in case."_

"Alright. Thank you dad. See you in the morning." I shut the phone and looked back up to Jake.

"I guess you better get some sleep." Jake reached over pulled out my tiny sleeping bag and laid it out.

I pouted he just laughed.

"Don't worry I'll stay right here."

I slipped into the sleeping bag.

"I will be right back." He ran into the forest real quick phased and came back as 'wolf' Jake. He walked over and curled up beside me. I felt his head resting on my shoulder. Before I knew it I was asleep.

I woke up with a killer headache from sleeping of the ground but I knew at the same time I had just had the best night's sleep possible. The first thing I saw was Jake in wolf form. I was thrilled. I had almost forgotten he was with me.

I just watched him sleep as I waited for him to wake up. I petted him absentmindedly. He started to roll over, I giggled and scratched his upturned belly. He quickly gave me a huge lick from chin to hairline. He laughed a wolfy laugh.

"Now how the heck am I supposed get this off?" I pointed to my face. He just shrugged his shoulders. I started to giggle again. He pressed his nose to me forehead. With that I just started to laugh.

"Okay, I'll pack up my stuff and I'll let you go phase." I giggled again. "Is that alright?"

He nodded and ran into the forest. I could immediately tell the difference from when he was here. I sighed and packed up my sleeping bag. I quickly went to my own area of the forest and changed into dry clothes within a couple seconds. I ran back to see him waiting underneath a tree.

"For a second there a thought you had left me," he chuckled

"Yes. I came all the way here to have a heart-felt conversation then leave you. Because that would make total and complete sense."

"Hey I'm not in your head." He held his hands up.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and walk towards him he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. I smiled and looked up only to see him smiling and looking down at me. "You make me feel like such a munchkin."

"Hey it's not my fault your small!"

"And it's not mine your huge!" We both started to laugh.

"Well we better start heading back before your father decides to come and kill me." I nodded and got my bag. I threw it over my shoulder and went back to him. He did the same as before.

"Well that makes sense. I'm just glad to have you here with me." I paused; I wasn't ready to go home just yet. Going home would mean having to talk to my aunts, uncles and, of course, my parents. It's not like I didn't want to see them I just didn't want what was coming, who knows what kind of talks they'll give me.

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine," Jake reassured me. "And remember your starting school next week, so the worst that could happen is you get a pimple or you get bullied. Both I think are pretty much impossible." He chuckled to himself.

"Ya, I guess your right. I wonder if I'll make any friends that fast or will the whole humans run away from vampires instinct apply to me?" I could see in my mind the way that could play out. Everyone being so scared I'm gonna eat them but not even know it.

"I don't know, truth but told I think they'll love you."

"You're a little biased though!"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not - Probably the first one though. But even if they are scared of you, you'll win 'em over. Heck your younger years you had my whole pack in the palm of your hand. You made them putty."

"I wonder if you had anything to do with that?" I put my finger to my chin thoughtfully. He chuckled. I looked up at him lovingly. I couldn't believe he was actually supposed to be _my_ soul mate.

He looked down to me and smiled, "I love you." I bit my lip, okay, that was unexpected.

I sighed and thought a tad bit before speaking. "I know."

We ran in silence for about an hour before arriving at my home.


	3. HumanPace Sucks

**A/N **

**So sorry it took so long and the fact is this is so freakin' short, but i found it a necessary chapter to help the realtionship....**

* * *

My brow furrower further then it had been. "Why can't I go my _normal_ pace? Jake can go about that pace and _he's _human!" I complained. I was really starting to loathe doing this.

"Yes, but I'm also kinda a wolf. It's part of being a wolf." Jake moved behind me, placing his warm hands on my shoulders, giving me comfort just by being there.

I let out an exhausted sigh.

"Let's try this again, Ness." My dad said just as exhaustedly.

I started to run, doing my best to run much slower then I was used to. But even that was not good enough because I saw my dad shake his head slightly.

I stopped abruptly, "What was it this time?" I asked annoyed.

"It was too fast, still." he replied softly, he could probably from Jasper how agitated with this I was getting.

"Humans go way to slow. I think I'm done with human-pace running. Human-pace running is annoying."

We had been working all week to slow my reaction time to a human-like pace. We all wanted to be sure I wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb among the humans.

I walked back over to Jake and took his hand in mine; I leaned in a little as we walked back to the cottage. It had surprised me that my parents let us go unsupervised.

I ignored the fact as we got into the cottage. I sat next to the fire, enjoying the somewhat 'heat' it provided.

Jake came over and sat beside me quietly. I shifted my position so most of my weight was leaning on him.

I was starting to get a little hungry but I ignored it. Being with Jake was more important then hunger. Especially with school coming soon, I only had a couple of full days with him left.

I suddenly realized that I had been 'showing' my worries to him. I cut the images off leaving my thoughts to themselves and the possibility of my dad.

Jake put his arm around my shoulders and rubbed my arm. "It's okay Ness, we'll find time for each other; I know we will." He comforted me. He was smiling; I could tell he was happy that I wanted us to find time for us.

It was hard picturing my life without Jake. He was my world and I knew I was his.

I looked up at him, right into his dark eyes. There was never anything I wanted more then what I was about to do.

I leaned in pressing my lips to his. I put my arms around his neck, gripping my elbows. I could feel his hands on the small of my back; they were inching neither up nor down. They just stayed where they were.

When I pulled away I was now looking down at him by about ¾ of an inch. I was still gazing into his dark eyes. I subconsciously licked my lips. " I love you Jake."

I sank back down a little and put my cheek against his shoulder.

I could tell he was smiling.

"I love you too, Ness." He told me. I could hear the happiness in his voice. This was the first time I had told him I loved him on any romantic terms.

I went back to watching the fire, but this time I was cuddled a bit closer then I had been before.

I heard the door open. I could smell the scent of my parents.

I guarded my thoughts by thinking of the song my dad had written for me when I was first born. He even wrote a violin part for me to play when I started showing interest in the violin.

"Hey, what have you been up to?" My mom asked as she entered the living room.

I suppressed a giggle and guarded my thoughts again. I hoped Jake was doing the same. "Nothing." I said, confidently.

* * *

**A/N**

**Short, i know, sorry, but if you guys are all good and review i might post a much longer one tommorrow....**

**You know the drill! REVIEW!! POR FAVOR!!!!!**

**(Oh, and you guys have any ideas, suggestions are always welcomed!)**


	4. School, Should I Be This Nervous?

**I'm back with a new, really long chapter... i would've had more but i didn't have enough time to type it up, and i really wanted to post, so i'll have to post the rest later...**

**Hope you like it!**

"Are you sure you want to call me to pick you up? Because I can be here right – "

I cut him off. "Yes I'm sure. I'll be fine … I think. But other then that I'm good."

He sighed. "I can't believe that my petite, little Nessie is going to high school. You can really make a guy feel old."

I laughed. "Only when you say stuff like that first line."

"Yeah, you're right." He pulled up into a parking space to drop me off.

I felt a sudden rush of fear. I wish Uncle Jasper were here to calm me down. I hate being like this. "Jake, I'm scared. Do you really think I should be doing this? I mean I can drop out before starting, right?"

He placed a kiss on my forehead. "You'll be fine. Trust me. You've wanted this for how long? Don't chicken out now; I know you'll regret it." He gave me another kiss on my forehead before reaching into the back and giving me my book bag.

I sighed and got out of the car reluctantly. I walked over to the building labeled 'office.' I could fell my stomach turning over and over and doing flip-flops. This was really starting to suck.

I opened the door and walked in.

"Hello. How may I help you young lady?" I was instantly greeted. I walked up to the desk cautiously.

"Hi. My name is Renesseme Cullen. I'm a new student, I was wondering if you had a map or something, I'm a little lost." I bit my lip.

The lady gasped. "Oh, I heard one of the Cullens were coming." She put her hand over her mouth and looked down. I heard her rustle some papers, then typing something into the computer. She punched down a key, almost like a finally. I heard a near by printer. The lady got up out of her chair and walked over to the printer to grab the papers. She walked right back over to me and leaned over the desk a little. "Here is your class schedule incase you forgot to bring the one from home, or it got lost in the mail and here is your map. Have a nice day."

"You too." I took it as my chance to leave. I looked down at my schedule.

First was some kind of history class. I examined the rest of the schedule memorizing it, and the map. I folded them both up then put them in to my backpack.

I walked over to the history building. I already knew where everything was, it was nice having a photographic memory, now if only I could work on my power a bit more …

My first couple of classes passed by quickly. I got a couple of weird looks, but I had expected them. I was a new student in a small town who randomly decided to come in junior year, I mean it was the beginning when everyone else started, but it was junior year.

The schedule flashed in my head as I tried to remember what exactly was next: concert orchestra. I started to get excited. I had been working so hard with my dad to make sure I could move up to Chamber Sinfonia. I did not want to be stuck with people who could barely get through scales.

My excitement melted away as I realized: I don't even know how the other people sound. They could be so much better then me, and I wouldn't have known until today.

I walked in nervously. Immediately I noticed a brunette, with brown eyes staring at me. But what bothered me was she wasn't really staring _at_ me she was staring _through _me.

I did my best to shake it off and just decided to scope the room out for a seat. And of course, the only open, somewhat welcoming seat was next to the brunette who stared. My luck just couldn't get any better. I was really started to regret even trying to convince my parents to send me to school. I wondered if Jake would pick me up if I called _now_.

I took a deep breath to gather my few remaining strands of strength. I walked over to the back of the room where I had stowed my violin earlier. I first took out my bow to tighten and rosin it. Next I took out my violin out gingerly, careful to make sure I didn't pull on the strings, I bet normal whole humans didn't have the problem with breaking strings that often, even if I didn't break 'em I at least would loosen them. I put the shoulder rest on with care re-gathered my strength to walk over to the girl with the staring problem. She was still some how looking in the exact same place. She seemed so … out of it.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Her head snapped up in my direction. Okay so she was out of it.

"I'm sorry, _what_?" She seemed so confused.

"Do you mind if –"

She cut me off, "Oh yeah, sure, sorry it's just sometimes when I zone out I hear people but it just takes a minute or two to actually comprehend it. I'm … Christy, yeah I like that for this place, by the way." She was practically musing to herself for the middle, almost unsure of what to say her name was. She put her bow in the hand that was holding her violin, and then used her now free hand to offer it to me to shake.

"I'm Nessie." I shook her hand firmly, but I tried not to make it to firm. I took my seat next to her.

The conductor/teacher tapped his wand thing on the podium. I wondered if anyone actually knew what that thing was called.

"Alright students, looks like all of you look the same except … two. Why don't you two ladies stand and give us your names. You first," he pointed at Christy. She stood.

"Hey, I'm Christy and I moved here from Virginia just recently." She sat back down; she really looked like she could seriously care less.

I stood up, "I'm Nessie." I shrugged my shoulders, I really didn't know what else to say. I looked around no one seemed to be expecting anything else so I sat back down.

This was the first teacher to make me do that, and hopefully the last.

"Alright, well, ladies, I'm Mr. Whoop." He paused thinking. "Do either of you have a prepared piece to play??

Christy spoke up, "Nope, but I can play anything you got," she challenged. Mr. Whoop pressed his lips into a tight line before speaking.

"Well then … let me see…" He searched through the papers on the podium audibly, and then decided to go back into the small office. He came back out with a single sheet of music. He placed on our stand in front of her. "Play this then." He seemed to think that he had placed some divine piece that was impossible to play in front of her.

Truth be told, it looked like baby music, maybe it wouldn't be so hard to sound better then these guys.

"Ummm, sir, I really hate to be rude, but do have anything _harder_, this is kinda … easy." Christy sounded like she was doing her best not to sound rude but either way he took it as rude.

"I'm sorry but I have to agree." I added trying to save her.

He was at once frustrated with our comments. " But this is one of the hardest pieces I have! If this is so _easy_, then why don't you two play something else?!"

Christy rolled her eyes and mumbled 'fine' too low for anyone else to hear or notice. She turned to me. "Ok, then how 'bout we play off each other? Follow my lead."

She lifted her violin and started playing an unfamiliar tune. She was about 30 seconds into the song when she nodded towards me. I picked up my own instrument nervously and started to play something to correspond with what she was playing.

Our melodies intertwined, but we didn't even bother with the other. We just kept playing what had already been planted in our heads from the start.

"Alright! Enough!" We both stopped abruptly to listen to our teacher. "I can make arrangements for you two to both go up to Chamber Sinfonia, unless you choose to disagree, which I'll take care of after class. For now you can pack up and do as you please, just, don't interrupt my lesson."

We obeyed and did as we were told. Christy grabbed something out of her book bag that looked like a notebook and a pencil case. "So, you've been home schooled, right?"

I looked at her shocked, "How'd you …" I trailed off.

"I can tell, you still have the unknown innocence plastered on your face. It's nothing personal it's just often times; they're just a little more nervous from less interaction. Some can be more sheltered then others. You just need to be a little more … _exposed_." She laughed at herself. I grew worried, was it that obvious. "Don't worry no one can stay innocent _that_ long. _Trust_ me, my parents have tried, private schools only work so well."

She took out a pencil from the pencil case, and then opened up the notebook.

We remained silent for the rest of the period; I let my mind wander. I mostly thought about Jake, what he was doing now. I could picture it all so well, him, belly-up under his Rabbit, trying to make it better then it already was. He could only push its limit so much. It made me wish so much that he was either here with me, or I was where he was. The rest of the time passed quickly, before I knew it the bell was ringing.

"Come on, let's go!" Christy seemed to have a sudden burst of energy. She bounced over to her book bag and put her notebook down, then just kept walking.

"Shouldn't we get our stuff?" I asked her, pointing to where everyone's stuff was.

"Here." She sighed and turned around, looking innocent, "Umm, Mr. Whoop?"

"Yes?" He turned looking at us.

"Can, we leave our things here?"

"Yes go right ahead." He didn't even hesitate.

"Ok, happy? _Now_ let's go! I'm _so_ hungry."

We walked over to the Cafeteria and got our food. I watched as Christy scanned the tables, looking for a good place to sit.

She started walking towards a table that had two black haired girls and a blonde. I was really starting to fell like a little lost puppy dog, following her around. She just seemed to know the place so much better, or at least how to deal with new schools. Either way, I felt like I had _finally_ made a friend.

She sat down casually. I did my best to do the same. Even if I wasn't as smooth, I doubt they would notice. I had enough vampire in me to casual, yet graceful in little things.

"So what're you talking about?" She sounded like she was already friends with them.

The blonde spoke up, "Kat was just telling Mickey that when she's older she's going to be repressed."

Christy laughed. I was confused as to what the joke was in that.

"And I was just saying how Kat is going to an addict, when she is older!" The thinner black haired girl shot at the other, who must be 'Kat.'

"And I will be the only one with a healthy relationship." The blonde added, matter-a-fact-lee. "Oh. Crap. You both must think I'm so rude… and sick… I'm Lily."

She ripped a part of her sandwich off before actually eating it.

"I'm Michelle," said the thinner black haired girl, with a kind smile. Her and the other had some clear Asian descent.

"And I'm Katrina," the other black haired girl said in a fake deep voice and an attempt at a hair flip. All three of the girls started laughing.

"So what's your name?" Michelle asked both of us.

"I'm Christine. But Christy for short, and what I tend to prefer."

"And you?" Michelle was looking at me now.

"I'm Nessie." I smiled warmly. I couldn't believe how my day had turned around from earlier.

Christy was the one to try to initiate the old conversation, "Okay, now please do tell, how is poor Chelly here repressed?"

"_See_! Why can't my nickname be something normal like Chelly? But no, instead I'm named for a _MOUSE_!" She put her head on the table.

Katrina just looked down at her then started talking. "Well I was saying of course-"

Lily cut her off, "Don't even, you said, ' I'd stay in that car _all_ day!' You know let's change the subject to something that _won't_ freak 'em out!"

"Thank you!" Michelle mumbled, her head still on the table.

"Fine then. Do either of you like shopping?" Katrina asked, she seemed happy at the sudden her change.

"Katrina! I said 'won't freak them out'! Neither of them have seen you shopping, and I doubt they want to!" Lily turned to us. "Please excuse her, she hasn't taken her pills yet, nor have they been prescribed, which they should." Katrina rolled her eyes at Lily. "So what classes do you have next?"

"I have art III next," Christy seemed happy with what she had, lucky.

"I have math, I hate math." I said disgustedly.

"Who doesn't?" Christy asked rhetorically. "Do any of you have Art?"

"Yup! Me and Lily do, you'll be in our class." Katrina looked up to Christy. She was using a normal voice now.

"Yeah, we probably should get going now." Lily stated getting up. Christy and Katrina followed.

The bell rang; I got my tray to go put on the rack.

"Let's got to math." I looked to see Michelle beside me. I was happy to have a familiar face in one of my most dreaded classes. "I've always hated it when they went to art, it usually left me alone for a class period."

We walked to math, together; she even waited for me when I went to get my bag from the Music room.

Math was boring, but Michelle and I passed notes the whole time at the poor balding teacher's expense. I kinda felt bad for the lady. I learned later that I had all my classes with at least one of them. I just really hadn't noticed them before in my morning classes.

But next was gym…

* * *

**Okay first before the reviewing bit i would like to cover some things...**

**1.) ideas are always welcomed**

**2.) if you like or hate my story please do review because i really would like to know opinions, i don't care if you hate it, i'm just doing this for fun...**

**So review! ideas welcomed!**


End file.
